Retribution: Devil's Island
by clay342
Summary: Finding themselves trapped in purgatory, three innocent souls must seek aid from five mobsters. however, when the time comes. one of the group will have to make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Prologue

"My father used to say heroes weren't made, but were chosen. I didn't always understand his use of terms. But there was one that he stuck to; No one gets left behind. That rule has more meaning than people know it." An anthro lioness said before looking to the reader.

"My name is Gina. I'm the second daughter of the Guardian of pride rock and princess Kiara. I assume you're here to listen to a story?" Gina said before smiling "very well. This tale begins when I was just a teenager."

Nome 1954

I walked out of the post office with some post cards from my sister, whom was in Paris. Shaking my head, I chuckled. 'Gira always wanted to visit France and she got her wish. Though to be fair, she's on mission with aunt Natani.' I was so engrossed with reading my sister's letter, that didn't see where I was going. I ran into someone. "so sorry sir… hey Harris." I said blushing slightly. Harris mason, he's the nephew of my father's friend Cole Mason. Harris has a crush on me. "it's ok Gina, no biggie." Harris said blushing of how close we were to each other. Little does he know; I have a crush on him. The only problem, neither of us has the courage to tell the other. My mom, and dad know about me having a crush on him. Mom practically squealed in delight that her second child was in love. Dad, he was happy for me, but was curious as to why I hadn't told Harris yet. I told him I was scared that he'd reject me. He said that I'd never know if I didn't try.

"so, Gina, I was wondering. Would you like to hang out with my uncle and I this afternoon?" Harris asked. "I'd love too." I said. "See you then."

When afternoon came, I met up with him and his uncle. "so how have you been Gina? Cole asked. "just fine. Papa made me bring my revolver and bowie knife." I said. Cole chuckled "rules 9 and 54?" I nodded. It was at this point I heard something. "you guys hear that?" they nodded. I slowly unholstered my colt as I made my way through the brush. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a crack in front of me. "Whoa, what is that?" Harris asked as he and his uncle joined me in the clearing. "a crack in reality." I said remembering what my dad told me about his adventure with mom. "crack in reality?" Harris scoffed. "care to explain?" Cole asked.

"You know how glass shields us from the elements." They nod. "well there's a barrier to keep two dimensions separate. If there's a crack then it means that the barrier is weakening." Harris' eyebrows shot up at what his crush said. "so, it could break at any time?" he asked. I shook my head before closing my eyes. "no, it's just a tiny crack. No need to worry." Harris backed away slowly. "You sure because the crack is growing." I opened my eyes to see that Harris was correct. Suddenly, the crack broke apart. I noticed that a pine cone flew into the hole. "what do you call that?" Cole asked holding onto a tree. "A dimensional Fissure." I yelled over the howling wind. Suddenly Cole lost his grip and tumbled through the fissure. "COLE!" I yelled before Harris lost hold of the rock he was holding onto. Reacting fast I grabbed his hand. I saw the horrified look on his face before his hand slipped. "HARRIS!" I screamed watching him disappear into the fissure. Suddenly the branch I was hanging on broke. I screamed as I fell into the fissure. As soon as I entered the fissure it closed.

(terror time again night core cover plays)

**CLAY342 PRESENTS**

**RETRIBUTION: DEVIL'S ISLAND**

ROBERT DOWNEY Jr. as Grim

Joe Pantoliano as albert "weasel" Arlington

Ray Liotta as Billy Handsome

Michael Madsen as Finn O'Leary

Chazz Palminteri as Sal Deluca

Channing Tatum as Harris Mason

Chris Hemsworth as Cole Mason

And

Karen Gillan as the voice of Gina

(terror time again ends)

A/N: welcome to devil's island. Not really next chapter will have Gina, Cole, and Harris wake up in the Call of duty Zombies map _Mob of the Dead._ As you can tell I used the real actors who voiced the 4 main characters of the map. Now for the others; Gina, Harris, Cole, and Grim. I used actors that I thought would be good for said characters. Now about the pairing Gina is half human therefore her liking Harris is ok. Criticism is allowed as long as its constructive. I will ignore flames and continue the story.


	2. arrival into hell

Unknown location

Gina POV

I woke up with a gasp while part of my face was lying in a puddle of water. "oh, my head.." I said sitting up placing a paw on my head as it throbbed slightly. At least it wasn't a migraine. That's when I realized Harris and Cole weren't with me. "Harris where are you?" I called out standing up. Then, as if the kings above where watching, I got a response. "Gina over here." Turning around, I saw him waving.

"Thank the kings above." I said placing a paw on my chest walking towards him, a smile on his face. "Where's Cole?" I asked. "Over here princess." Turning I saw my "uncle" trapped under a large metal beam. "Cole, you know I don't like being called a princess. Besides, my sister and I have our father's bone structure." Cole chuckled nervously as I gave him a death glare.

"Teasing aside, Gina can you use your massive lioness strength to lift the beam off my uncle." Harris asked. "massive lioness strength." I said in a flirty tone. I looked at my left bicep poking it questioningly and flexed it making Harris blush and divert his eyes. Cole chuckled silently before speaking up. "as much as I enjoy watching you give my nephew grief Gina, could you lend a hand, or in your case, a paw." I lowered my arm and grabbed the beam and lifted it.

Harris POV

I hated it when Gina showed me her biceps. They were so attractive. Not saying its wrong to love her. Besides, I had to be respectful. She's the daughter of a queen for Pete's sake. Either way, I see her as a girl who longs for adventure and not a stuck-up brat that I originally thought she'd be when I first met her. I smiled hoping she'd returned my feelings for her when I finally gather the courage to confess. That's when I heard a something.

Gina POV

My ears twitched as I heard an animalistic yell. On instinct I drew my revolver as a person in a prison guard suit limped into view. My father warned me about many dangers he and mom travelled and one was very dangerous and almost invincible. Zombies. 'please don't be a zombie' I thought. Harris noticed my uneasiness and drew the snub-nosed revolver he found. Cole raised one of the desert eagles he had. The person gave off an animalistic yell before Cole shot it. The person stumbled backwards from the impact and gave an angry grunt before looking back at Cole. 'Oh fuck. Not good" I thought.

(rusty cage by johnny Cash plays)

"What the fuck?" Cole said before raising his second desert eagle and fired both. Harris and I soon followed his actions

After a brutal onslaught of bullets, the zombie finally fell to the ground dead. "Something isn't right about this place." Harris said looking up after reloading. "Something weird is going on." I gulped silently. "You don't say kiddo? You don't say." Cole said. Suddenly we heard more animalistic yells and demonic groans. Looking in front of us, we saw more zombies. "Oh Shit." Harris said. "Stay together." I said backing up. "If we get separated, we'll die." Cole and Harris nodded. We continued to fire as we backed up. Unfortunately, there were too many. "run and shoot!" I yelled. As we did I took a wrong turn and ran into a big zombie.

Rusty cage ends

It looked at me and snarled before (and to my shock) speaking. "You have broken curfew and thus shall be punished." I backed up fearfully as it hit me with its baton. As my vision began to blur I heard someone yell getting the zombie's attention. As it turned the sound of guns being fired was heard. "I will be back." the zombie moaned before falling to the ground dead. The last thing I saw was the blurred outline of a man crouching down by me as he asked if I was ok.

Harris POV

After escaping the zombies for a moment, I noticed that Gina was missing. "oh no. Cole Gina's missing we have to find her" I said worried. My uncle nodded. "we will but we should…." He began as gunshots were heard. Turning in the direction of the gunshots I took off. My concern of her safety overpowering my common sense. I heard my uncle call out my name, but I didn't care. I turned the corner to see five people having prison jumpsuits from the 1930s. two were wearing a coat and hat, one had his button shirt tucked into his pants, another had his untucked. The last didn't have a button prison shirt.

I noticed that one of the 2 prisoners with coats was kneeling over Gina. "Hey! Leave her alone." I yelled Four of the prisoners looked at me while the one hovering over Gina didn't acknowledge me. "Easy kid, we don't want trouble." The prisoner with the untucked shirt said in a slight Irish accent. "He's making sure cat lady is alright." 'cat lady?' I thought snickering slightly if Gina heard this guy call her that, she'd be pissed. "Her name is Gina." The prisoner kneeling over her looked up at me. It was at that moment my uncle caught up.

"So, we know the cat lady's name but who are you two?" the prisoner with the tucked in shirt asked in a soprano accent. "Harris." I said bluntly as my uncle placed his artificial hand on my right shoulder. "my name is Cole. I'm Harris' uncle." "Who're you lot." The soprano accented prisoner spoke up. "Name's Salvador Deluca, but these guys call me Sal may as well do the same." The Irish accented prisoner then spoke "Finn O'Leary." Finn then pointed at the white shirt prisoner "That's Billy." Then he pointed at one of the coat wearing prisoners. "we call him weasel." He then gestures at the other coat wearing prisoner. "and that son of a bitch is Grim."

I looked at grim. He placed his hand on Gina's head and gently tapped her head. "Wakey wakey." He said. To my relief, she began to stir. I made my way to her.

Gina POV

As I slowly came to I heard Harris' voice. "Gina, you ok?" he asked as his face came into view. "I'm fine." I said slowly getting up. Suddenly my legs gave out, but I didn't fall, someone caught me. "Thanks Harris. I said. "Wasn't me." Harris said "it was him." He said pointing behind me. Turning my head, I saw a fingerless gloved hand under my left arm. "I gotcha." A gruff yet caring voice said before I felt myself being lifted off the ground and into a bridal carry. When I saw the face I almost fainted. This man looked like my father except he had a scar. "Finn pick up her gun."

3rd POV

Finn did as grim asked and the mobsters began to walk away. "Let's go home." Grim spoke. "you two are welcome to join us." Grim said not looking at Harris or Cole. The two looked at each other the follow, all the while the screams of the undead got closer.

A/N: there we go chapter 2 in the bag. Sorry it took so long. Getting ideas for chapters is hard especially if you lose it while writing. Either way chapter 3 will have the trio getting proper introductions to the mobsters. read and review please. That being said. peace


End file.
